


A Happy Alpha

by QueenMaire, RooBear68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mentioned) car accident, Alpha Benny, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Dean's love of cheeseburgers, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Jo, Karaoke, M/M, Omega Alfie, Omega Castiel, The Roadhouse, True Love, True Mates, mpreg announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaire/pseuds/QueenMaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: Dean was a happy alpha.He had a perfect mate, a best friend, a job he loved and supportive family.What more could he ask for?





	A Happy Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day <3  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this little love story which has nothing to do with Valentine's Day but it's all fluffy love.  
> Sorry I've been gone for a bit between getting sick (yes, again) and having writer's block it's been a bitch. I decided to try writing this idea I've had bouncing around in my brain and it worked! Hoping my words stick around and I can update some of my wip.  
> Thank you so much for your patience, and for all the lovely comments you leave on my stories.  
> Also I want to leave a huge Valentine's Day <3 fest for my beta, story contributor, and my Friend, QueenMaire. I love you more than Dean Winchester loves cheeseburgers.  
> <3<3Roo
> 
>  
> 
> Maire, here: I just want to say that Roo is the main author, here. She sends me the chapter and I edit and fuss and add stuff. Sometimes I exchange a word, and sometimes I rewrite whole paragraphs. But the basic story is hers. So, even though I am listed as "author" I am more a contributor. Roo hasn't hated or erased anything I've changed or written, so we seem to make a pretty good team. It is a lot of fun working with her. I luvs her bad.

 

 

 

 

Dean sat nursing a beer, sending stupid memes to his brother (anything to bug him on his honeymoon), while he waited for his mate and their friends to join him for dinner at The Roadhouse. He hadn’t seen his omega in nearly a week and he could feel his inner alpha growing restless. Dean enjoyed teasing Sammy about how gone the younger alpha was on his new mate, Gabriel, but he was just as crazy about Cas even though they had mated last year. The constant need to be near him was as strong as the first day they had met. 

Benny teased him mercilessly when he realized that he had found his mate at the big-bear-of-an-alpha’s barbecue. The two men had become best friends, in spite of the fact that most non-familial alphas were rarely so close. They had met at boot camp when they both enlisted right after graduating high school. Dean had been surprised at how gentle and kind Benny was, unless of course, you were trying to hurt someone he cared about. They both ended up in the same unit and immediately bonded over a shared hatred of their drill sergeant, and gleefully celebrated together when he was dishonorably discharged soon after their graduation.  

He had been a bit lost when Benny hadn’t reenlisted, but he understood the alpha had to go take care of his mom when she became ill. The week after Dean had gotten home, he was spending his time letting his own mom fatten him up, working with his dad and Uncle Bobby in the garage, and giving Sammy hell about his long ass hair. When Benny had called to let him know his momma had finally lost her fight to her illness, he jumped in his Baby and drove to New Orleans to do whatever he could for his friend. 

“Hey, Dean. Ya’ ready for another?” He looked up to see Jo standing a bit too close for comfort. He really wished she would knock off the flirting. Despite her efforts over the years, he had never seen her that way, and she knew damn well that he was mated to his truemate, Castiel.  

“Nah, I'm good ‘til Cas and the others get here.” He didn't even look at her when he shook his head, and she huffed away.  

Taking a drink of his (damn near full, Jesus, Jo!) beer, Dean remembered how devastated Benny was when he arrived in Louisiana. It took them about a month to get his Mom buried and her affairs in order. Dean refused to leave his buddy alone, so he packed him up and brought him back to Kansas. His family welcomed Benny with open arms, just as he knew they would. John and Bobby had even put the alpha to work in the shop, giving him an income while he completed his schooling for nursing. 

Dean chuckled to himself thinking about all the times that they had heard rumors about them being a couple. Hell, even his Dad had questioned him while assuring Dean it didn’t matter to him or his mother who he loved. He told them the same thing he told anyone else that asked, that they were just best friends and roommates, both were still looking for their omegas. 

It remained the same for years (both had tried having relationships with people but none lasted), while Benny eventually became head trauma nurse at the local hospital and Dean had taken over for his dad and Bobby when they decided to retire. He had recently added onto the shop and was now doing classic restoration. The two friends were doing quite well for themselves.  

Both alphas were in their late 30’s when Benny came home from a double shift, gushing about the omega he had met-- _his_ omega--and that they were courting. Dean was so fucking happy for his buddy, but couldn’t keep from being a bit envious at the same time. After Benny had cleaned up, he was headed back to the hospital to spend time with Alfie and he convinced Dean to come with him to meet his omega. Apparently, the omega wouldn’t leave until his older brother had recovered from surgery. They had been in a car accident, and while Alfie was just banged up, his brother had suffered a ruptured spleen, some broken ribs, and a major concussion. 

A week later, once Cas was out of the hospital and doing better, Benny had thrown the get together to introduce his friends and family (he was an honorary Winchester) to his mate. The one where Cas and Dean had met. Cas had just moved to town a few days before the accident to take the job at the library working with Alfie. 

Dean walked over to the bar to get a whiskey from Bobby (who had married Ellen and helped her run the bar these days), and also grabbed a beer for Benny who had just texted he was about five minutes away. 

“You reminiscing again, boy?” the bearded alpha asked as he filled the order. 

“Yeah.” It seemed like everyone knew that he only went for the whiskey when he was remembering that he almost lost Cas before he even knew him.  

“Him and Alfie coming home tonight, yeah?” Bobby took the empty shot glass back from Dean. 

“Yep. Their conference was over this morning so they should be here soon for dinner.” He glanced over to see Jo putting a note on his table. He turned and growled at Bobby. 

“Goddamn it, Bobby.” 

“Yeah, I'll talk to her, again.” He sighed. “Anyways, did Cas say if the library council liked what he and Alfie done here in town?” he asked as he was texting. Dean figured he was letting Ellen know that Jo was being a brat again. 

“Sure did! They both got a raise with a promotion that gets them not much more than another two or three conferences a year but he’s thrilled.” He couldn’t keep the smile off his face; he was so proud of his mate and his brother. 

“Nice! Y’all have to come to dinner Sunday. I’ll talk to your dad later and let you know the time and which house." He patted Dean on the shoulder before nodding towards the door. Dean turned to see Benny amble in, so he grabbed his beer and told Bobby that dinner sounded good. 

“Hey, brotha',” Benny said as soon as he sat down.  

“Hey, man. Heard anything?” He cheers’d his bottle against his friend’s before they both drank. 

“Yeah, Alfie said they’d be here in about an hour. Told us to go ahead and eat, and that they’d eat while karaoke was going on. Cas sends his love. He’s driving this last leg. What’s this?” He picked up the note off the table that Dean had honestly forgotten about. 

“Jo,” was all he needed to say. 

Benny ripped up the note before setting it at the end of the table, never once handing it to Dean. He was well aware that there were no feelings on Dean’s part for the blonde omega. It only took a second or two before Jo showed up, acting all defensive. 

“That’s not yours to destroy, asshole!” She stood there with her hands on her hips, face red, and a burnt angry scent coming from her in waves. 

“Don’t see him complaining,” Benny replied without ever looking at her. He was getting just as tired as everyone else with her constantly trying to get Dean’s attention.  

“He didn’t have a chance to...”  

“Joanna Beth! My office, right the fuck now!” Jo had stopped speaking as soon as she (and the whole damn bar) heard Ellen yelling at her. The enraged omega went to slap the gentle alpha but Dean caught her wrist before she connected with Benny’s face. She wrenched her hand away and stomped off to where her mother was glaring at her. 

“Sorry, man.” Dean just shook his head at Benny while he tried to apologize. 

“Nah, no big thing, brotha’. I gotta say though, I don’t think my omega would put up with her as much as yours does if she was always sniffing around me.”  

“I know I sure wouldn’t be that calm if an alpha was constantly trying to get up on Cas, but he truly knows how I feel about him and what I don’t feel for her. I'm lucky. I just wish she would find her mate and move the fuck on soon, I hate having to be uncomfortable in my famiIy's bar, ya know?” 

“I hear ya. Let’s order, I'm starved. I had five surgeries today. I wanna eat, have a drink with my omega then go home and sleep for about 24 hours before I have my way with him.” He tossed a wink to Dean then grabbed the menu to decide what he wanted. Dean may always get the same thing here but the others liked to change it up now and again. 

 

About an hour later after they had eaten and switched to soft drinks (they were both were designated drivers since their omegas had been driving for hours), Dean asked Benny what the man was gonna sing for karaoke. The group liked to do at least one song a piece, even on nights like tonight when they were all tired. Jo had not shown her face since her mother appeared, thank goodness. 

“Not sure, maybe some Aerosmith...’Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing.’ You?” He waved to Ash requesting some more soft drinks asking for four this time, along with a couple of cheeseburger deluxe plates when the strange beta came to the table. His mate texted they would be there soon, telling him they were thirsty and starved. 

“Gonna woo Cas with some Jason Aldean. Man, he loves the dude’s music, so I'm gonna do ‘You Make It Easy.’ Turns my Omega to mush. Wonder what those two will do?” He chuckled knowingly when Benny bounced his eyebrows at him. The couples really liked serenading each other, and the omegas loved doing duets doing their damnedest to get their alphas to chase them out of the bar by doing some sexy dances while they sang. 

Just at that moment, both alphas’ heads turned as they scented their mates. Dean turned towards the door but didn’t see Cas. As he was looking around he felt Benny smack his arm while pointing to the stage. Cas was standing there (looking so shy like he always did) and he waved his fingers at Dean as he was talking to Ellen who ran the karaoke machine. He wanted to run up and wrap Cas in his arms (a whole week without his mate in his arms was too long!) and he was just about to do so, when Alfie kicked him and told him to stay seated. He told Dean that Cas had a surprise for him so he wanted him to stay there. Of course, the omega was telling him that while Benny had his nose buried in his neck. He had missed his mate just as much as Dean had missed his. 

Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from his omega who looked tired, excited, and nervous all at the same time. Huh. Tired he understood after a week’s long conference, nervous he understood since Cas was always nervous before he sang even though he loved it. He just didn’t understand why he was excited. It wasn’t his ‘I wanna turn my mate on while I sing to him’ normal excited look. Just when he was about to give in to his inner alpha who _needed_ _to_ _touch_ his omega, Cas turned back to wink at him when the music began. 

He knew the song but he couldn’t place it, that was until Cas began singing. He had a soft spot for Creed ever since Cas had taken him to see them shortly after they had mated.

 

Well I just heard the news today   
It seems my life is going to change   
I close my eyes, begin to pray   
Then tears of joy stream down my face 

With arms wide open   
Under the sunlight   
Welcome to this place   
I'll show you everything   
With arms wide open   
With arms wide open 

Well I don't know if I'm ready   
To be the man I have to be   
I'll take a breath, I'll take him by my side   
We stand in awe, we've created life 

 

Dean stumbled to the stage in shock hoping that he understood what Cas was telling him. Stepping up to stand in front of his mate he placed his hands to his hips whispering ‘really?’ to have him move his hand to his stomach. Tears streamed out of the blue eyes that Dean had gotten lost in every day since they first met, and his head bobbed in a ‘yes’ motion. There was no pretense of singing anymore as their lips met and their tears mingled. Dean could hear everyone clapping and hollering but all he could feel was the love he had for his Angel and the pup they created. 

He was one _happy_ alpha. 

 


End file.
